I've loved you for so long
by AdviceByRocky
Summary: Austin goes threw loving Ally, but watching her be with someone else. Who will she end up with in the end? I don't own "Austin and Ally"


The first time he realises he is falling for her, hits him like a ton of bricks. They're walking threw the halls of Marino  
high and she just happens to drop her book near the big window at the end of the hall. The sun is shinning so brightly  
today and the way she looks in that light is like something he's only ever read about. She's breathtakingly beautiful and  
all she's doing is picking up books and trying not to make a fool of herself. He bends down and helps her with the last of  
the books and takes the others from her hands.

"What are you doing" She says chuckling, watching him trying to juggle all of her books in his hands.  
"I'm carrying your books to class, what does it look like I'm doing" He says with a look of concentration on his face.  
she giggles at him and decides not to argue, What's the point anyway. Once his mind is set on something there's no changing  
it.

**~~Line Break~~**

He's waiting outside her house so they can go to the movies when the radio in his truck plays his newest song, he's  
grinning like an idiot because it still hasn't worn off that he's Famous now. And it's all thanks to her. Then he hears it,  
the laughing and shrieking of his female counter path. She's running at the truck full speed and he can't help but feel a  
little light headed watching her. She looks so happy in the moment, so beautifully carefree, which is not a common occurrence  
for Ally to be carefree that is, she's always beautiful. Little does he know that what she says is not what he was  
expecting to hear.

"Guess what!" She giggles, eyes practically bouncing out of her head  
"Hmm I don't know what?" He chuckles at her.  
"Tyler Mathews asked me out.. Me! Austin, we're going on a date Friday night" She jumps at him laughing but he feels like  
his heart was just shattered into a million broken pieces. He swallows the lump in his throat before replying  
"That's great All's, we all know how much you like him" He smiles at her and hugs back. He thinks about scaring Tyler off,  
but then thinks better of it. He's making Ally happy, so that's okay, even if he isn't the one doing it.

**~~Line Break~~**

Time passes, Autumn turned into winter and winter to spring, and Tyler and Ally are still going strong. Everyday they walk  
up the halls together hand in hand, He whispers something into her ear and she hangs from his arm and his every word to,  
laughing that beautiful laugh and smiling that flawless smile of hers. He's been true to his word, not once has he ever  
bad mouthed Tyler, never once has he tried to break them up our cause waves in their relationship. He may be in love with her  
but she is still his best friend, and he's going to do everything in his power to make sure that she's happy and loved. The  
hardest part is knowing that she is, and Tyler's a genuinely nice guy. He doesn't know her like he does, but he knows her  
well enough to know that she's fragile and sensitive and not to be played or messed with. He's a good guy, so in a small way  
it put Austin's mind a bit more at ease, knowing that she's with someone who can treat her well and love her, Not as much as  
him, but still.

He decides to tell Dez after watching them becomes too much to bear. They were sitting in Dez's basement, watching "Zaliens 3"  
he always preferred the classics, when it just came out.  
" I Like Ally" He yelped before slapping a hand over his mouth.  
"You what?" Dez nearly fell out of his seat he leaned forward so much  
"You heard me" Austin whispered back, Hanging his head.  
"Dude, that's .. Great! I mean you and Ally, I'm happy for you! How are you going to tell her?, I mean her and Tyler are getting  
pretty serious" Dez replied looking at his best friend.  
"That's the thing Dez, I can't just walk up to her and say "Hey Ally, did you do the homework last night and oh yeah, I'm in love  
with you".. That's not going to go down well Dez, She's happy with Tyler and if she's happy then I'm happy" Austin sighed.  
"But you're not Happy, Are you?" Dez asked, looking at his best friend sadly, already knowing his answer.  
"No.. Not at all".

**~~Line Break~~**

They're in their senior year now, both 18 and enjoying it. He's loved her for 2 years now, it seems much longer.  
He's about to go on tour and she's thinking of going to collage, instead of coming with him, Dez and Trish. He  
always knew she would, and it's what she's always wanted.  
So when they're on the walk to the lake near his house, he decides it's time to tell her. I mean he's going away in two  
weeks so if she says no, he can move on, it will be easier. But before he has the chance to say anything she speaks up.

"Do you like Tyler?" She asks slowly, brows furrowed and staring at me.  
"W-w-why?" I stutter back, suddenly nervous.  
"I don't know, I just know that If it was me, and watching you go out with a girl, I wouldn't like her" She replies casually.  
"Wait, what? Why wouldn't you like if I was going out with a girl" I say back, mock offended doing anything to ease the  
growing tension.

"Because, She wouldn't be me, and Tyler and I broke up" She says, stopping and looking up at me.  
I'm so shocked that I don't have time to register what I'm doing. All I know is I've dropped our bag of supplies and I'm  
talking one giant step towards her before pulling her close to me and kissing her soundly, All of the passion and tension  
of the past two years being released into one mind-blowing, extraordinary kiss.

"Two years, Two years I've been waiting to do that" I say, gently caressing her cheek with one hand, the other still  
wrapped securely around her waist.

"Two years" she gasps, "Austin why didn't you tell me?" She whispers looking up at me.

"Because" I say before kissing her again, "You were so happy with him, I couldn't be the one to ruin it" I smile softly.

"Austin, the reason Tyler and I broke up is because for the past year, I've been in love with my best friend, and afraid  
of rejection. I stayed with him for fear of losing you both. I broke up with him because I couldn't stand the thought of  
you going off on tour and being surrounded by girls and then dating one and then having a girlfriend that wasn't me around".  
She says softly looking back up at me.

"Ally, what you described there is how I've been feeling for the last two years, maybe longer" I sigh, "and now you're going to  
collage and I'm going on tour. Where does that leave us?" I say still holding her close.

"I'm not going to collage" She grins, "I talked to MUNY and de-furred for a year, It was meant to be a surprise but oh well, Surprise"  
she yells laughing.

"This isn't a joke is it? You're really coming with me?" I'm grinning from ear to ear, and I pick her up and spin her around  
screaming "I love you's" while kissing her, with so much passion.

"I love you" I whisper putting her back down on the ground, with one last peck.

" Guess what!" she whispers back. I get a strong sense of Déjà Vu.  
"I Love you to" She says smiling.

And finally, I'm not broken any more.


End file.
